


Considerate

by katikat



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Techno, his brain vomit and his fear for his nether regions. (Unbeta'd)
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Considerate

“So… you’re Tharn’s _wife_ , huh?” 

Techno throws it out there while they’re having lunch together, his words simply spill out as they’re wont to do. He can’t help himself. Sometimes his brain short circuits. But this time, seeing as Type narrows his eyes dangerously at him, he might be rewarded with Type’s hot soup scalding his nether regions. Techno instinctively covers his crotch.

But then Type surprises him. He reigns in his instinctual punch-first reaction and shrugs. “So? You have a problem with that?” Yup, his tone of voice is still slightly belligerent, though.

Finding his crotch safe for the moment, Techno raises his hands in surrender. “No, no problem at all, my friend. But considering your general attitude to… uh, _things_ … I thought you would.”

Type shrugs again and, surprising Techno even more, he replies honestly, “Top or bottom, husband or wife or… _whatever_ , I really don’t care. But for Tharn, it’s… _different_.”

_Different_. Techno feels that there’s a story behind that word. But it’s a story not meant for others, not even for him.

Type continues, “And since I don’t mind either way and it makes Tharn happy?” Another shrug. A question without an answer that’s an answer in itself, really.

Grinning, Techno props his elbows on the table and leans over. “You mellowed, my friend. You’re being downright… _considerate_.”

Eyes blazing dangerously, Type snaps, “Considerate, my _ass_! Shall I stab you with a fork to show you how considerate I am?” 

Techno guffaws, slapping the top of the table with his open palm in amusement. 

Still, he leans slightly back in his chair, out of Type’s reach. Just in case.


End file.
